


some truths of the matter

by deadcellredux



Series: Kuroshitsuji Drabbles [3]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-02
Updated: 2012-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-30 12:45:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadcellredux/pseuds/deadcellredux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The curve of empty smiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	some truths of the matter

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the drabblefix comm on LiveJournal. Prompt was "home".

Ciel longs, sometimes, for the tatter of curtains and stink of charred wood, burnt shell of the mansion and the smell of his own blood to remind him, tangibly, of the desire for _decimation_ someone his age should never have experience to possess. 

In this way, Ciel thinks, he is surely akin to a demon: all coldness and cruelty, entranced by a longing fueled by pervasive hatred.

Home now exists in Sebastian’s hands and the curve of empty smiles; the guarantee of retribution in a cold promise born of hunger for a soul.

Ciel knows that he is already dead.


End file.
